My Best Friends Baby
by ItsGlee
Summary: Noah Puckerman and Rachel Berry are best friends but what happens after Rachel and her byfriend break up and her and Puck get very drunk and things go a little...to far. summary sucks so bad story is better AU Puckleberry
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay so I'm new to writer so any things you have to say are going to be helpful to me. I really hope you like this. It's been stuck in my head forever and it's an AU. It's also going to be Puckleberry.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the characters. I just own the plot. I also do not own any Music, T.V, or Movies referenced in this.**

**Pucks P.O.V**

I'm in love with my best friend.

Not in the sissy girly way either. I'm all man, as in McKinley high's number one bad ass man. My best friend is Rachel Berry and I just happened to fall in love with her.

It all started about two years ago when we were freshman. We'd been best friends for a year after she moved to Lima from New York and we met in temple. I didn't really notice her for a while. Even after we were assigned an English project together I didn't notice. It wasn't until Quinn Fabray tried to get me and the guys to toss her into the dumpster when I realized she was actually sort of cool. If you don't count the fact the she wears animal sweaters. I fell in love with her a year later when some asshole decided to toss a slushie in her face so I broke his nose. I never told her this for two reasons.

Reason number one: We sleep over each other's houses all the time. It's never been uncomfortable for us because we really only see each other as friends and we never actually share a bed.

Reason number two: She has a boyfriend. My other best friend Finn Hudson. It's kind of my fault they met in the first place but I guess I'll just have to live with it because they are very serious about each other. Or they were until I opened my door this fine Saturday night to the tear soaked face of Rachel Barbra Berry.

"Finn's an ass!"

"You're just figuring that out now?"

"Shut up and invite me in Noah!" I give her a smirk but the look she shoots me makes it disappear instantly. "I want to drink." My eyes go wide because I am genuinely shocked.

"You never drink Rachel."

"Yea well tonight I'm pissed and upset and I'm looking for something to make me forget about it. Will you drink with me or not?" I lead her into the living room and sit her down on the couch five minutes later I'm back from the kitchen with multiple bottles of alchol and she reaches for them.

"Eager much?" this earns me a scowl "Before you get anything you have to tell me what happened."

"Noah…"

"I can just put all of this back you know."

"Fine." She says this through clenched teeth as I sit beside her.

**Rachel's P.O.V. Flashback:**

_I am currently walking up to Finn Hudson's front door. My boyfriend's front door. We've been pretty serious for a while now and I thought tonight I would drop by and surprise him. This is so thrilling! The feeling of nervousness sort of crossed me when I stopped at the store to pick up protection but now even though my heart is pounding in my ears I still can't wait to see his reaction when I tell him I'm ready…I knock on his door and he opens it after a minute but not all the way. Just enough to look out._

"_Hey Finn,"_

"_R-Rachel? What are you uh doing here?"_

"_I wanted to surprise you. Can I come in?" I make a move to go in and he blocks me._

"_I don't think that's a good idea.."_

"_Why?"_

_That's when I hear it. The voice of my tormenter that I have heard all to often._

"_Finn who's at the door?"_

_It's Quinn Fabray._

"_Why the hell is she here?"_

"_Rachel listen…" The door opens more and I now can get a good look at a half naked Quinn._

"_Finn!"_

"_Yea Finn! What is the dwarf doing here? You told me you dumped her."_

"_You what?"_

"_Rachel here's the thing. It's over between us. You just can't give me what I want anymore."_

_I now can't help the angry tears that are rolling down my face as I throw the box of condoms at him and run to my car ignoring his calls to me. What. An. Ass._

**Pucks P.O.V**

"I'm so gonna kick his as Rachel!" I jumped up only to be pulled back down by a tiny hand.

"Noah please at least wait till tomorrow. Drink with me."

And I do drink with her. We both drink a lot. The drinking leads to something that I know I will regret in the morning. I'm screwed.

**A/N: I know this is short but they won't be this short in the future.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all for the story follows and reviews and stuff it really means a lot. I am going to be uploading a new story soon that you'll probably like if you like this one. A couple of my reviewers guessed if she was going to be pregnant. Just wait and see ;)**

**Discalimer: I do not own Glee or any of it's characters, just this plot.**

**Rachel's P.O.V**

_About Three Months Later:_

Things were pretty awkwward after I woke up in my best friends bed. Okay that's a very big understatement. It was VERY awkward which is probably why we've been avoiding each other. Well he's been avoiding me everytime I try to ralk to him he books it the other day. Like yesterday when me and him were the last ones to leave glee practice I turned to talk to him. He yelled at me very loudly to leave him the hell alone because he doesn't want to talk to me then he stormed out. He's just like all guys. Finally give them wwhat the want then they kick you aside. That is not why I stayed home today like he probably thinks. I'm "sick". Last night after dinner I was laying on my bed and next thing I knew I was losing the food into the toilet. That happened this morning after breakfast too so me and my dads decided it would be best for me to just stay home. Noah is the two reasons-one being snapping at me and the other ruining my life- to why when I go to answer the front door I'm wiping away tears.

"Rach.." It's Noah freakin' Puckerman.

"What the hell do you want Noah?"

"I wanted to tell you I'm sorry for being an ass yesterday..and the past couple months. It's just awkward and-" I hang my head down when he sees the tears streaming down my face but he doesn't let it go as he lifts my chin and wipes the tears with his thumbs. "Why are you crying?"

I clench my eyes shut attempting to slow the tears but itt only makes them fall faster. "I..I um.."

"Tell me Rachel. Is it Finn because you know I'll kick his ass!" Is he really this ignorant?

"It's you Noah! You're why I'm crying!" I shove him but my little hands barely make him stumble so I start pounding his chest. "You took my virginity and then you don't talk me for..for months! Then everytime I try to patch up this friendship you just-" I feel my stomach flip as I turn to run the bathroom with a hand over my mouth. I didn't even realize he had pulled me into his arms until I was pushing them away to make it in time.

"Rachel! Are you okay?" Oh great he followed me.

"Go away."

"No you're sick." And with that he scoops up my hair with one hand and with the other hand rubs soothing circles into my back until I finish and sit back agaisnt the tub. "You okay? You never get sick." This starts the tears process all over again but this time there aren't just tears the are shaking sobs.

"Why did you do this to me?" he pulls me into a hug rubbing my back again trying to calm me.

"Because I don't think before I do and say things. And I'm an idiot."

"I didn't mean why'd you say that to me!" I push him away and fish the pregnancy test box out of the trash and throw it at him. "Why'd you do _this _to me?" And with that I exit the bathroom in a sprint all the way up the stairs to my room making sure to slam the door extra hard before I fall on the bed and continue my sobs.

**Pucks P.O.V**

It took me a few minutes to process what just happened. I sit there against the tub for at least ten minutes starring at the box before I toss it back in the trash and make my way upstairs. Rachel is pregnant. My best friend is pregnant with MY baby.

"Hey Rach.." I say softly as I knock on the door. In return I get a muffled 'Go away'. This makes me open the door all of the way and I see her curled up on the bed body shaking with sobs."Please don't cry Rach." I place a hand on her shoulder while sitting besides her which makes her let out a shaky breathe.

"Leave Noah." The words are said so quietly it breaks my heart.

"I'm not going anywhere." Despite her protests I lay beside her so that her back is facing me but I pull her close with me arm around her waist. "I am not going to leave you here while your like this." We stay the way we are for a minute or to until she finally replys.

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know." Now she's starting to hyperventilate. "Whoah Rach just breathe."

"I c-can't Noah. I'm so s-screwed. I'm a p-pregnant teenager and I'm a-all alone and I-"

"I'm gonna stop you right there Rachel because you are _not _alone. I am right here and I will stay here no matter what you say. Okay? I'm not leaving you alone, I won't." Her breathing starts to calm as she rolls to face me. "Tell me how you feel Rach.." She's looking at my shoulder so she doesn't have to look into my eyes.

"I feel...embarrassed."

"Why?" I chuckle because that's the last thing I thought she was going to say.

"Because you watched me throw up and cry."

I roll my eyes at her obvious pregnancy hormones. "That doesn't matter Rachel your not the first person to get sick and your not the last." I see her let a small smile show. "What else do you feel?"

"Angry...Scared...Confused...Worried...Hungry...Tired."

"I can get you something to eat." She shakes her head.

"N-no I'll just get sick again."

"Then why don't you sleep? I'll stay with you okay?"

"Okay." her voice breaks and I lift her and the covers pulling her close so that my arms are tightly wrapped around her and her head is on my chest.

"Please don't cry Rachel. Please" I stroke her hair.

"I'm s-sorry." she sniffles "I just can't help it."

"I know baby. I know."

"When should I tell my d-dads?"

"Well...if it was me I would tell them soon so they wouldn't be mad that you waited but it's up to you."

"Will you stay with me if I tell them tonight?"

"Of course Rachel. I promise you I'm not going anywhere."

"You're my best friend Noah. I am so sorry this is happening. S-so so sorry."

"It's okay."

She still thinks of me as just a friend? We slept together. She's having my baby! I love her so why can't she just realize that and love me too...

I have more thoughts like this for what must be a while because Rachel is trying to get my attention. "Noah? Please answer me. Are you in shock or something? Noah?"

"Oh sorry Rachel..I was lost in thought" I see a releaved look cross her face before she lies back down on my chest. "What'd you say?"

"I asked when...and _if _we should tell the glee club."

"We should Rachel. Tell them I mean. If you want. When is up to you though." a minute goes by. "Rach?"

"I'm just thinking but my eyes won't let me. They keep closing."

"Then let them. Okay?" Soon after that I felt her body relax in my arms and I continue to stroke her hair until I start to fall asleep and I whisper "I love you Rach.."

_Later..._

I wake up and before I open my eyes I feel around for Rachel and when she's not there I sit up right away and my eyes search frantically until I hear a gagging noise coming from the bathroom. Poor Rachel I go into the bathroom without knocking and do the same as before by picking up her hair and rubbing her back. She's crying.

"Why are you crying Rachel? I told you not to be embarrassed about this."

"It h-hurts because," coughs "nothings coming out." She gags again and I see she was right about nothing coming up.

"Maybe you should eat then." she shakes her head no as she opens her mouth to be sick again but she ends up sobbing.

"I'm so sorry Noah. I'm so sorry. It's all my fault I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. Oh gosh I'm sorry."

"Shhh.. It's not your fault just calm down okay. Here.." starts to help her up "Let's brush your teeth and then go talk to your dads okay?"

"What time is it?" she starts to brush her teeth and I keep one arm wrapped around her because she's swaying.

"Around 5:30 I think" she finishes brushing her teeth and just stands there. "We could wait if you wanted to..maybe wait till you're feeling better?"

"No." she shakes her head "No you're right. Why not just get it over with."

"Okay." I lead her downstairs and her fathers are surrounding her from the minute we step into the kitchen sitting her down at the table and I just stand behind her putting my hand on her shoukd giving it a supportive squeeze.

"How are you feeling baby?" Leroy asks.

"Fine dad."

"Is your tummy still upset?" Hiram asks.

"Not really daddy." more questions are asked. Have you eaten anything? Can you keep anything down? Have you been drinking water? When was the last time you got sick? Do you want to see a doctor? Noah when did you get here? Are you going to get sick now to? Did you bring over her school work? They seem to go on forever until Rachel has had enough.

"Dad! Daddy!" they look at her with worried eyes.

"What is it baby?"

"Are you going to be sick again?"

"I really need to talk to you, and I think you should maybe sit down."

**A/N: How will they react? Read the next chapter to find out. Please review pretty please :) Also I know they whole Puck and Rachel thing is confusing right now but pretty soon there relationship will get more dramatic so hang on! I know it's boring now too so just trust me. So my question for **_**you**_** is how do you think her dads are going to react?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay it will get better I promise. Thanks for everyone who reviewed and followed this story. I know what is going to happen may seem a little unrealistic but it's just what needs to happen for the story to go where I want.**

**Discalimer: I do not own Glee or its characters. I just own this plot.**

**Rachels P.O.V**

"What is it princess?"Hiram and Leroy sit taking each others hands. "You're worrying me."

"I'm uh..I-I.." my tears start flowing down my cheeks again before I have a chance to stop them resulting in Puck right by my side.

"Sweetheart?" The worry in my father is becoming more evident so ther's no going back now.

"I'm pregnant." it comes out as a whisper because my voice got caught in my throat but my fathers heard me and it's about a minute later when Leroy breaks the silence but it feels like longer.

"Noah why don't you leave."

"I can't do that sir. Rachel asked me to stay."

"I think me and my husband need to have a private discussion with my daughter that does not involve you."

"Well sir no disrespect meant but it does involve me because it's mine." The anger on my fathers face shows as he jumps up and points to the door.

"Out!"

" please just hear me out. I-"

"Just go Noah." I stay facing away from him because I don't want to see the hurt look I know is on his face.

"Rach.."

"No." My voice is raising. "You aren't helping anything by starting a fight so just go, okay? Go home!"

"Fine!" he sounds pissed as he slams the front door and no one says anything until we hear his car speed off.

"Dad..Daddy.." Leroy looks at me angrily but Hiram just looks sorry for me.

"I want you out too."

"Leroy I get that you're upset but-"

"No! I want her out."

"Please be reasonable about this."

"Yea dad. I am so sorry."

"Sorry doesn't fly anymore." And with that he storms upstairs.

"Daddy I-" he gets up and hugs me.

"Sh..princess it'll be okay. Maybe it would be for the best if you left for a little while. Just so he can calm down. Pack a bag and stay at a friends for the night and I'll talk to him."

"I have no friends daddy."

"Just go to Noahs." I sigh and agree by packing a small duffel bag and going to my car.

Noah is most definitely not an option after tonight and anyone from the glee club would want to know why I'm asking to stay over so they're all out. Except Kurt I mean I trust him the most out of everyone. But wait..Kurt lives with Finn. I turn up the radio only to turn it off because I'm just not in the mood. I drive for ten minutes until I find myself sitting in the McKinley high parking lot. I can't hold my emotions in anymore so I put my car in park and just start sobbing. I don't know how long I sit in my car because I'm so far off into my mind but a knock on my window brings me back to reality I roll it down to see an all to familiar face.

"Rachel? What are you doing here this late?"

Damnit! It's .

**A/N: Okay so a couple reviewers said they hope her dads will support her and I know it seems like they don't but they will come around eventually ;) Also I'm sorry that it's sucky and short and I rushed but I'm going to upload the next chapter soon and that will be better and not rushed.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I know this is a quick update but I couldn't wait so her it is. Also I have no clue why it cut me off at the end of the last chapter but it should've said 'It's '. Thanks for the reviews and follows it means a lot.**

**Rachels P.O.V**

"Um..What are _you _doing here so late?" I force a smile onto my face as I wipe the tears off my cheeks.

"Emma's car wouldn't start and she had SAT prep so I came to get her. Now back to you. Why are you sitting in your car crying." I can here the concern in his voice and I see it in his face.

"My um..my d-dad he um..kicked me out.." now his face is shocked.

"He what? Why would he do that?"

"Because I-I um.." Oh great more tears. I would think I'd have run out by now.

"You can trust me Rachel."

"He kicked me out because I'm pregnant."

"Oh Rachel."

"Yea. My other dad suggested that I stay at a friends house for the night while he talks to my dad and I agreed but since I don't really have any friends I was just planning on sleeping here and taking a shower in the girls locker room in the morning."

"What about Puck? You and him are best friends." I shake my head no and he gets it. "Is he the uh..father?"

"Y-yes."

"Do you want to stay at me and Emma's apartment for the night?"

"I couldn't do that to you two."

"It's no trouble Rachel. I would feel much better knowing you were sleeping somewhere safe."

"O-okay then. If you really don't mind."

"I don't. Why don't you take you're car over. You remeber where it is right." I nod my head yes then watch him run off to his car to fill Emma in and even after they drive off I wait a few minutes before going too.

_Later in the apartment..._

I'm sitting in and couch in there apartment. This should be awkward but it's not. I mean it's sweet that they're being so nice to me. is sitting on the coffee table in front of me and is sitting beside me with a hand on my shoulder, and I know how tough that is for her because of her OCD.

"How far along are you?" asks.

"About three months or so."

"Have you seen a doctor yet?" I shake my head. "Would you like me to set up an appointment for you?

"Really?"

"Yes of course."

"Thank you."

"No problem. Does Puck know?"

"Yes." I start to feel sick and I guess my face shows it because speaks up.

"Are you going to be sick sweetie?"

"Normally yes but I haven't eaten anything all day so no.."

"I'll go get you something."

"It's fine it'll just make me sick again."

"Rachel you really need to eat..for the baby."

"O-okay." And with that she makes her way to the kitchen leaving me with .

"If Puck knows then why didn't you go to his house after your dad kicked you out?"

"Because my dad told him to leave when I told them about it and he refused so I sorta yelled at him to just leave and he stormed out."

"You should call him. Fix things. I mean he is your best friend."

"Exactly! He's my best friend and now I'm having his baby. That's _why _I can't do it. It's just so screwed up."

"I know Rachel but you can't just run away from the fact that this is happening. I can go in the other room if you want just..call him."

"Okay." I say softly and he exits to the kitchen. I sigh pulling out my phone and dialing his number.

"Rachel!"he answers on the first ring. "What happened?"

"He kicked me out."

"He what? Where are you"

"I'm at . He saw me in my car when he was picking up and he had my drive to his apartment."

"Rach I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have left you like that."

"No I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled like that it wasn't right."

"Rachel I know it's hard right now butit'll get better. I meant what I said earlier about not leaving you alone."

"I know you did." my voice is crackling but I'm refusing to cry anymore tears tonight "But it's so hard. We were best friends Noah and I just don't know what to do."

"You said we were best friends. We still are. I know it's confusing and weird right now but we'll get through this."

"Okay."

"Tomorrow why don't we get some more things from your house while your dads are at work then you can stay at my house."

"I can't do that Noah, your mom."

"My mom will know by tonight."

"You don't have to do that."

"Yes a do. But it's for the best. I don't want you to stay in your car. And I'm sure Mr.S would let you stay there but I _want _you to stay with me. Even if the baby wasn't mine I would still want you to stay here. I got your back."

"Th-thank you Noah."

"Don't mention it Rach."

** P.O.V**

"I feel so bad." I'm talking to my fiance Emma who is making toast for Rachel.

"I know.."

"She has such a future ahead of her. And who knows what this will do to her and Pucks friendship."

"Will you pour a glass of water?" I get a cup and go to the sink as she puts the toast on a plate and cutes it into perfect fours.

"Do you mind that she's staying here Emma?"

"No! Of course I don't. I totally agree with what you did Will. I wouldn't want her staying in her car either."

"I'm going to go get her some stuff to make a bed on the couch."

"Okay"

**Rachels P.O.V**

" ?" I'm laying down on the bed that was made for me on the couch fighhting to keep my eyes open and hoping the toast stays down. just came in to make sure I had everything I needed before he went off to bed.

"Yes Rachel?"

"I was wondering if you would help me keep this a secret from thee glee club. At least for now."

"Of course Rachel but you know they will find out eventually."

"Yea I know. I just want to deal with all the issues I have one at a time and telling them is at the bottom of my list you know?" he nods and then I remember what I had to tell him "I takled to Noah and he said that I could stay with him starting tomorrow so you won't have to worry about me anymore."

"I'm glad you to worked things out with each other but I'm still going to worry about you."

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to bother you."

"It's not a bother Rachel I promise. Just get some rest okay?" I nod and close my eyes not realizing how exhausted I am I start to fall asleep immediatily.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for all the story follows. I honestly didn't think people would enjoy it that much. Please review Hope you like this chapter and maybe check out my other stories .**

**Rachels P.O.V**

"Rachel sweetie, wake up." I open my eyes to see Ms. Pillsburry. What is she doing here? Oh yea, I'm in her apartment. Well Mr. Shuesters apartment but they share.

"Sorry." I say as I sit up.

"No it's fine I just wanted to make sure I got you up in time to shower and do whatever else you need to get ready for school."

"Thank you." I get up off the couch grabbing my bag and heading towards the bathroom.

After I shower and finish getting myself ready for the day I head into the kitchen and see Mr. Shue sitting at the table reading the paper and when I walk in he looks up and smiles at me pointing to a bowl full of fruit. "I know you're a vegetarian s I cut you up some fruit."

"Um..Thanks." I sit down and start to eat it even though I know it'll make me sick later.

"Are you still going to be at glee rehearsal today?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I thought because you were going to your house before your dads got home."

'They don't come home until five. Besides nothing can keep me away from glee and everyone's already going to have enough questions for why I missed yesterday."

"It'll get better Rachel. Maybe you should tell someone like Kurt or Mercedes. They're your good friends to."

"No they pretend to be my friends but in reality they hate me."

"No they don't."

"I heard those exact words come out of Mercedes mouth the other day while she was on the phone in the bathroom."

"Rachel.."

"It's fine Mr. Shue I'm used to everyone hating me. It's nothing new, I've lived my whole life like this and it's not gonna change now."

"I can talk to them for you if you want."

"Thanks but no thanks. I don't want anyone to be forced to be my friend or to pity me. I will tell the glee club because they have a right to know but not until I have to." He just sighs and goes back to reading his paper as I finish the fruit in front of me.

_Later in glee club…_

"Okay everybody," Mr. Shue says as he picks up the marker to write a word on the board. "I have a new assignment for this week and it's: friendship." He writes it on the board then winks at me.

"That's stupid." Santana says.

"Yea I actually kind of agree with Santana on this one." Quinn says.

"Yea well you guys aren't the teacher I am so any questions?"

Brittany raises her hand and now is surprised by this because she's usually clueless but what she says when Mr. Shue calls on her is surprising. "I actually have a question for Rachel."

'What is it?"

"Why did your dads kick you out?"

Everyone turns their heads to me and I keep my eyes forward contemplating whether to ask her how she got that information or telling her not to worry about it. "I don't know what you're talking about." Is what I decide on.

"Yes you do," she says as a matter of fact. "I heard Puck saying to you in the hall that he was gonna kick your dads ass for kicking you out."

"Well it's really none of your business."

"Don't you dare talk to Britt like that," Santana is forceful but that doesn't scare me because I know I have Mr. Shuester and Noah on my side. "Or I will have to go all Lima Heights on your ass."

"Knock it off Santana. If she doesn't want to talk about it then she doesn't have to." Noah puts a hand on mine but I pull away which he notices but doesn't say anything."

"Well now you have us all curious." Says Mercedes.

"Did they realize how annoying you were?" Quinn says rudely.

I open my mouth to say something but I end up just throwing a hand over my mouth and making a mad dash for the bathroom. Before I leave the choir room I see Mr. Shuester giving Noah look and I hear him follow me.

I've been in the bathroom for about ten minutes and Noah is being very nice about holding my hair back but after a while I just really don't want him there anymore seeing me like this.

"Can you go please?"

"What? Why?"

"I hate when you have to see me like this.."

"You're going to be living with me so if I were you I'd get used to me being there."

I would argue if I didn't have to get sick again. It's not that I don't want him with me but it's making it really hard for me not to have feelings for him.

"Maybe we should just leave." He says.

"We still have glee club."

"Do you really want them to start asking all these questions to you right when you walk in? Or halfway through a song to you really want to have to run all the way back down to the bathroom." I sigh because he's right.

"Will you go get my bag?"

"Sure," he tosses me his keys. "Meet me in the car."

**General P.O.V**

"Maybe she ate some bad tofu." Tina suggested.

"I thought Rachel was a vegetarian. Why would she eat food made of toes?" Brittany said and everyone rolled their eyes at her.

"Maybe she's knocked up." Santana said before her and a few others started laughing. "Just kidding Rachel's to..Rachel to ever get some." This set Mr. Shue over the edge as he raised his voice greatly.

"That's enough!" Everyone turned there attention to him. "I don't want to hear another bad thing about Rachel. I run after school detention and I have no problem handing some pink slips out. She is your team mate and she's supposed to be your friend." When saying that he looked at Mercedes and Kurt. "If you don't have anything nice to say then don't say anything at all."

And with that Puck walked in gathering his and Rachels things telling Mr. Shuester that he was going to take Rachel home.

**A/N: My question to my readers is: Who-in the New Directions- do you want to find out about Rachel's pregnancy first?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I know my grammar sucks in this but I was wicked tired and I wanted to post it to see your reactions. I have who's gonna find out and how they are all worked out so enjoy **

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee or First Response.**

**Rachel's P.O.V**

Ever since we got to Noah's house he has been trying to act like my boyfriend. Getting the door for me, trying to grab my hand, always asking every five minutes how I'm feeling or if I'm cold or if I'm to warm. I know he's just trying to be nice but it's getting on my nerves so I decide to make a break for it, even if it's just a little while and he'll probably follow me.

"I'm going to go bring my bags upstairs." I get up off the couch and start walking to the stairs when he stops me.

"I'll do it. You can sit."

"It's fine Noah I don't mind taking my own bags upstairs."

"I know but I want you to take it easy. For you and the baby."

"I'm only three months pregnant. Besides I wanna lie down."

"I'll lie with you." That's it!

"No Noah! I want to lie down alone and think about this. About us and what the hell we're going to do! I want to walk myself up the stairs with my own feet while I can still see them! I want to carry my own bags because think about it, would you really be carrying my bags upstairs if I wasn't pregnant and this was just a regular sleepover?"

He sighs "No probably not."

"Exactly! Thank you for letting me stay here but I just need space for like an hour at least. Okay?"

"Yea sure. Whatever"

"Thank you!" in a hurry to go up stairs I pick up all my bags which probably should have been done in two trip because they're really heavy and I trip on one of them while stepping on the fourth step which makes me drop them all and Noah Catches me. "Sorry.."

He doesn't say anything as he picks up all my bags and walks them up the stairs and I just watch him. I know that I shouldn't have yelled but he was seriously being ay to clingy. I mean we just found out I was pregnant and before he knew he wouldn't even look my way and I need him to give me time to think because my feelings for him have been there forever I just don't know what to do with them anymore.

**Santana's P.O.V**

I am currently walking up to the front door of the Berry residence. I have an ongoing theory that Rachel _is _pregnant but I need to find proof because I have a hard time believing that Rachel Berry could ever get someone in bed with her no matter how much she pays them. I knock on the door and one of Rachel's dads answer right away and I smile big.

"Hello Mr. Berry I'm Santana, Rachel very good friend. She is staying with me until whatever's going on here blows over and she asked me to stop by and pick up a few things from her room if that's okay."

"Yes sure, come in." he steps aside and I walk in. "Her room is up the stairs at the end of the hall with the stairs just go on up."

"Thank you very much." And with that I make my way up the stairs and start looking for anything that would prove to me that she is knocked up.

There are no doctors notices on the desk or used pregnancy tests in the trash but on the bedside table I see a receipt from the pharmacy and on it is just the proof I need. 'First Response Pregnancy Test' I shove the receipt in my purse and grab a sweater from the closet and some books from the shelf to make it look like I really needed to get something and then make my way to the car. Holy sweet hell, Rachel Berry is pregnant. She's _pregnant. _I have to tell everyone! No, that's too easy and I'd just be doing her a favor. I have to torture her with this information. But I can't keep this a secret forever it's just to big. I have to tell someone. I can tell Brittany! But she'd says something to Rachel. I'll just tell her not to because there really is no one else that I can tell. My next part of the investigation is to find out who's the baby daddy. I pull out my phone and text Finn.

**To Finn:**

**When you and Rachel broke up was she still a virgin?**

_To Santana:_

_Yea..why?_

**To Finn:**

**Just wondering.**

Who the hell knocked her up. I close my eyes and think back to glee club today. The way Puck ran out after her wasn't just in a best friend way. It has to be Pucks baby, it has to be. Okay so the final part to my master plan: use the information against her.

**A/N: Okay so I think I already know what Santana is going to do but I don't really like it so if you have any ideas on how she can torture Rachel with the secret or something just tell me and I'll give you credit for it if I decide to use it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Wow thank you so much for all the reviews and stuff it means a lot. Also sometimes when I'm in Rachel's P.O.V I forget to write Noah instead of Puck so I'm apologizing in advance if I ever do that.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned glee Quinn would be with Joe instead of Puck and Finn wouldn't have joined the army but I don't so season three ended with Quick kisses and Finn leaving Rachel at a train station. Excuse me while I sob in the corner. I only own this plot.**

**Santana's P.O.V**

I go up to Rachel the next day with a bag full of stuff that I took from her house yesterday but in it is also part of my plan. I walk up to her while she's at her locker.

"Hey preggers!" she snaps her head at me and then turns back to her locker.

"I- I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh but I think you do. And me being the amazing Auntie Santana that I am I went to the store and got you a little present." This is when I pull out some Month to Month Pregnancy book I found out the store for cheap. "Here take it." She takes it then looks at it.

"What the hell is your deal Satan? I am _not _pregnant."

"Really because I think the receipt says otherwise."

"What receipt?"

"Open the book," I turn to leave but before I go I turn back to her holding out the bag "Here; I took this stuff from your house yesterday when I was looking for evidence." And then I turn and walk away not waiting for a reaction. I know I've got her just where I want her to be and now I just have to wait for twelve-thirty.

**Rachel's P.O.V**

I quickly open the stupid book to find that it's in the section of the third month about morning sickness. That's not the only thing that catches my eye. The book mark that was marking the page was the receipt from the pharmacy that day when I got the pregnancy test. On it is written 'Hey preggers! Meet me on the stage in the auditorium at twelve-thirty or everyone finds out about your little secret. Love Auntie Santana.' What the hell am I going to do? I know Santana has something planned, she has to I mean she's Santana. But if I don't go then everyone will know and I just can't handle that right now. I guess I'll just have to go and take whatever she dishes out to me. I look around the hall and notice that it's empty so that means I'm going to be late for class so I run really fast to the English room where the only seats open happen to be the ones next to Santana-definitely not- and Noah who I haven't spoken to since I snapped at him. I must be standing there a while because the teacher speaks up.

"Is there a problem Miss Berry?" Everyone looks up at me.

"No." I say quietly.

"Then take a seat." I quickly head to the seat next to Noah and pull out my book because from what it looks like we're just reading and taking notes so I take out a pen and notebook too. I open to the page I'm on when a piece of paper slides over to me which is written on in Noah's illegible handwriting but I manage to make out what it says.

_**Why were you late?**_

**I was sick.**

_**Then why is Santana starring at you with her Queen Bitch smirk?**_

**I don't know.**

_**You're lying. I know this because when you looked up at her just now you got paler.**_

**You're just being stupid.**

_**Oh am I? What the hell is going on? Does she know?**_

I don't have to answer because the teacher speaks up. "Miss Berry and Mr. Puckerman is there something you would like to share with the class?"

"No ma'am," Noah says.

"Then I suggest you go back to work."

The rest of the periods seemed to drag on until it was finally twelve-thirty and I was supposed to be at lunch but Noah probably wouldn't notice my absence because we're mad at each other. I walk onto the stage of the auditorium calling Santana's name when I don't see her."Santana? It's Rachel! Santana?"

That's when I hear her voice yell 'Now!' and the next thing I know I am being hit with cold sticky slushy from every direction. I have never been this covered in it and it's awful.

"I figure I would help you out Berry. Babies are messy and all and I figure that you could use the practice cleaning up." Damn Santana. I hear her heels and other footsteps going off and then just when I think it's safe to start cleaning myself up one more is dumped on me. At this point I can't stop the tears that are falling down my face as I use my hands to scrape off all excess slushy before opening my eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Yay thanks for all the follows. Hope you like this chapter. They're going to start getting more dramatic and stuff I promise.**

**Disclaimer: Even though I want to I don't own glee. I only own this plot.**

**Rachel's P.O.V**

After scrapping as much slushie as I can off my body I exit the auditorium tears pouring down my face. I have to stop by my locker to pick up some extra clothes before I go to the bathroom I'm by myself in the hallway but as I turn the corner I see Noah and quickly turn back around hoping he didn't see me but he did so he runs up to my side.

"Rach, what the hell happened?" I can hear concern and anger in his voice. "Who did this to you?"

"It's not a big deal."

"Like hell it's not. Who did this to you? Tell me now."

"It-It was Santana.."I say it in a whisper.

"I'm gonna kick her ass!"

"No Noah! Don't! I'll be fine I just have to go clean myself off." I start to quicken my pace away from Noah when to big hands shove me into the locker to my right side and the person yells 'Karofsky rules!' before continuing to walk away. I turn and see the anger on Noah's face as he runs up behind Karofsky. "Stop it!"

He doesn't listen to me. What he does is throw Dave Karofsky to the throw punching him continually in the face. I try to yell at him telling him to stop but my voice catches in my throat as I start sobbing. Sonn enough through my tears I see Mike Chang and Sam Evans pulling Noah off of him and slamming him back into a locker and holding him back with all their power and as Karofsky tries to swing at him Finn holds him back just as Artie wheels himself between the two knowing that no one will attempt to go at each other with him in the way.

"Rachel are you okay?" I feel Tina Cohen-Chang's small arms wrap around me as she attempts to wip away more slushie. "What happened?"

"I-I was in the auditorium w-when Santana g-got a bunch of p-people to slushie m-me." I didn't realize how cold I was until she brings it up.

"Rach you're shivering. Lets go get you cleaned up." She takes me into the bathroom. "Why would Santana do that? I know you guys don't like each other but she knows how bad it sucks to be slushied."

"Tina can I trust you with a really big secret?"

"Of course Rachel you can tell me anything."

I check under all the stalls before telling her. "Tina, I'm…I'm p-pregnant." I look up at her shocked face and I spin around when I hear a familiar male voice speak up from behind me.

"Pregnant?" I turn to see Sam.

"Sam, what are you doing in here?"

"Puck told me to come check on you. He said it's important that I make sure you're alright. At least now I know why."

"am you can't tell anyone. Please please don't say anything." I start sobbing as he pulls me into a tight huge and whispers into my ear.

"I won't tell anyone. I got your back."

"I hope you don't mind me asking but who's the father?" I look at Tina and then at Sam.

"It's Noah."

"Oh Rachel." Now it's her turn to pull me into a hug. "You'll get through this. I promise."

"I don't know what I'm going to do anymore." Sam kneels down beside me so he can look into my face and pull wet strands of my hair off my cheeks.

"Me and Tina will help you figure it out. Puck's my boy and you're my girl. I'll do whatever I got to do. Alright?" I nod. "Let's get you cleaned up before you get hypothermia."

**Puck's P.O.V**

I am sitting in Principle Figgin's office and I stand up furiously. "Juvie? What the heel? I'm not going to juvie!"

"Noah Puckerman you need to take a seat," he sighs with frustration when I don't sit but continues anyways. "Your shenanigans at this school have gone to far. Not only have you been on record for breaking several local laws but you have also been caught doing many things here that are against the rules. This fight is the last straw. Starting today you will being spending two weeks and a juvenile detention center and when you get out you will do three weeks of community service."

After about twenty more minutes of arguing he calls security to escort me out and to my house where my mom will drive me to juvie. I can't believe all that asshole Karofsky got was a two day suspension and a weeks detention. Rachel is going to kill me. And if she doesn't I'll still die on the inside knowing that she's going to be alone for two weeks. I should've told Sam why it was important for her to watch over Rachel so that he could help her more. Damn it I'm so stupid!

**Rachel's P.O.V**

I walk into the choir room with Sam on my left side and Tina on my right. I see Santana with a smug look on her face and I look around for Noah so I can sit by him but he's not there so I ask where he is as Mr. Shue walks in.

"He got sent to juvie for two weeks."

"Juvie." I scream very loud and I start to freak. How am I going to be without him for two weeks? He takes care of me. I know we're sort of mad at each other and things are weird right now but I can't do this without him. I have a doctors appointment coming up. I don't want to go alone. Noah's the father he should be there. I haven't even noticed my quickened breathing until Sam and Tina try to calm me down but I can't hear them because my hears are ringing. Sam takes my hand and puts it on his chest and says something about how his dads a doctor and I'm having a panic attacks and how I need to breathe like him but I can't.

That's when all I see is black.

**A/N: I've pretty much left a cliffhanger in all my stories so I'll try to update as soon as possible but my cousin is going to need the computer soon so it might not be until tomorrow. Although if you review I might get this up before the others ;) **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Okay so I was super excited to update this and just so you know the next upcoming chapters there will have some major Samchel friendship. I love when Sam acts all big brotherly so I **_**had **_**to add that in.**

**Disclaimer: I do nott own glee or it's characters. I only own this plot.**

**Rachel's P.O.V**

I try to open my eyes but I can't. I try to open my mouth to talk but I can't all I can do is listen to the voices around me.

"Guys back up and give her space." Mr. Shuester.

"Did she get abducted by aliens? Because I totally fainted after I got abducted." Brittany.

Next it's Santana. "No Britt-Britt. Rachel probably fainted because she-"

"Santana! Don't!" Tina.

"She what Santana?" Kurt.

"I think she's waking up." Quinn's right. I finally worked up the energy to open my eyes and I try to sit up but two hands are pushing me back down. I'm assuming they're Sams and Mr. Shuester's.

"What happened?' my voice is scratchy.

"Well," Sam starts. "Mr. S told you that Puck was sent to juvie and you had a panic attack and passed out."

"How long ago?"

"Just about seven minutes" I sigh and try to sit up again this time no one is stopping me they're all helping me stand. "Maybe you should go home."

"No. I've already missed two glee rehearsals this week. I'm staying."

"Are you sure Racehl?" Mr. Shue looks concerned. "I wouldn't want you to stress yourself out."

"I'll be fine. I promise." and I was fine for the rest of rehearsal. I was actually pretty starving and by the time we were dismissed to go home my stomach was making some pretty loud sounds which made Sam laugh.

"Hungry?" I feel my face turn bright red.

"Yea a little bit," my stomach makes another loud sound causing my face to become even more red. "Actually I'm starved."

"Do you wanna go to Breadsticks?"

"Really?"

"Yea of course."

"Okay then." we walked to the car and while driving it gives me a lot of time to think about what's been going on. About half way to Breadsticks it all sort of hits me that I'm pregnant and I'm going to have to do this all along because Noah is in juvie. I try to hide my tears but it's not really wroking because Sam looks over at me worried.

"Hey, are you crying?" I nod my head trying not to let out the sobs that are building in my throat. He pulls the car over and looks over at me moving the wet strands off my cheeks. "What's wrong?"

"What isn't wrong? I'm pregnant and I'm in high school and the father of the baby is my best friend. He's my best friend and now everything between us is ruined. And on top of it all he's now in juvie leaving me to go to my first doctors appointment all by myself and he promised I wouldn't be by myself. He told me I wouldn't have to be alone." he moves his backpack off the middle of the truck seat and slides over to me pulling me in his lap.

"I'll take care of you. I promised Puck that I would make sure you were okay and if that means you know holding your hair back when your sick or letting you hold my hand at a doctors appointment then I'll do it."

"Why are you being so nice to me?" my voice cracks on 'me' and he starts rocking me and rubbing my back.

"Well you are my friend but also my mom had me when she was a teenager. She's always telling me how she had no one and how upset that mad her. I want to make sure you have at least someone to help you out because I know it sucks now but it'll get better." I don't say anything more for a while and we just stay where we are until my stomach makes another loud sound causing both of us to laugh. "Why don't we go."

"Yea I really want some spagetti and meatballs right now."

"You know the meatballs aren't vegan right?"

"Yea I know which is why once this baby is born I am killing Noah for making me break my vegan ways," he laughs."This is _not _funny Sam. I do not believe in the slaughter of animals for my own personal satisfaction."

"Then let's go get you some balls." I give him a big eye roll.

"You're disgusting, almost as bad as Noah." we share a smile before going on to have dinner at Breadsticks and then he brings me home-well back to Noah's.

Mrs. Puckerman isn't there which I'm very thankful for because she is very kind but I just don't have the energy to deal with a conversation tonight so I go upstairs and take a long shower and as I go into his room I realize that even though he hasn't been gone a whole day I miss him. I look around his room which is really empty without him there so I go to his drawer and take out one of his big t-shirts and put that on and instead of laying down on the bed made for me on the couch in his room I lay in his bed and hug his favorite pillow.

I think I'm falling in love with him.

**A/N: Please review :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey readers. Just so you know in this chapter I sort of skipped ahead because I miss Puck but there will still be Samchel friendship. No one is going to find out about the baby yet because to be honest I have no idea how to have everyone find out so if you have any ideas I am all ears because I am having major writers block for that.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or its characters. I only own this plot. I do not own West Side Story either.**

**Rachel's P.O.V**

It's been two weeks and I'm super excited for Noah to get back from juvie today. It's nine in the morning but I'm exhausted from everything that's been going on. My first doctor's appointment happened which Sam took me to. I found out I was three months along everything is going fine with the babies and I now have pre-natal vitamins to take. Oh yea and I found out I'm having twins and it's a good thing Sam was there because there was panicking, and sobbing. My father's called me to apologize for kicking me out and they asked me to come back but I told them I couldn't do it. They said they understood about me wanting to live with Noah but if I ever needed to talk I was always welcome. They then started on a conversation that they always knew me and Noah would end up together even though I said I have no feelings for him I was lying. Every night these past two weeks I have worn one of his t-shirts to bed, in his bed, and when the bed started smelling like my shampoo instead of him I took his cologne and sprayed a bit of that around. I honestly hate the smell of the stuff but it smells like Noah and I've been really missing him lately. That is why I'm so excited for his return today even if at the moment there is nothing I want to do more than lay in this bed all day. That's pretty much what I end up doing anyways. I lay there staring at the baby bump on my stomach that is starting to show until I fall asleep.

_Later…_

I hear the sound of footprints in the room and I sit up right away to see Noah smiling at me as he sits in the bed beside me. I seriously slept all day?! After the initial shock about the fact that have slept for over twelve hours wears off I throw my arms around him making him laugh.

"Miss me?"

"Yes!" he wraps his arms around me and says in a more serious tone than before.

"I missed you too. Rachel I am so sorry for-"

"Don't. It's fine. Do you want to see a picture from the ultrasound?" I feel him nod so I reach over t other nightstand and grab the picture that I've been looking at every night before I go to sleep. His eyes tear up when he sees it.

"That's our baby?"

"Well actually um…babies." His face looks up at my eyes wide.

"Did you just say babies?"

"Yes," I point to where the two are "There are two babies. Which I found out is why my morning sickness is so bad."

"There are two little babies in your stomach?" I nod and he puts a hand on the small bump "I'm going to have two little babies?"

"Yes you are. You're not going to pass out are you?" he shakes his head no "Good because that would mean Sam took the news better than you and-"

"Wait wait wait. Evans went with you?"

"Y-yea he did. Why?"

"Why would you let him go with you? I'm the father."

"Yes I know that but I didn't want to go alone. You were in juvie! Remember? Besides if he wasn't there who would've helped me when I passed out again?"

"Again?" the anger turns to concerned.

"Yea well when Mr. Shue told me you went to juvie I sort of had a panic attack and fainted."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm sitting here talking to you aren't I?" I sound irritated even though I don't mean to and he stays quiet for a while obviously deep in thought but then he says.

"Are you wearing my shirt?" I look down at the shirt I'm wearing and turn pink.

"Yea well I um..missed you..a lot. I've also been kind of sleeping in your bed too but don't worry you can have it back."

"You can sleep in my bed Rachel."

"I'm not going to make you sleep on the couch in your home Noah. That's rude."

"I'm not going to make my pregnant girlfriend sleep on the couch when there is a perfectly good bed right here. _That _is rude." He just said girlfriend. He just called me, Rachel Berry, his girlfriend. Say something Rachel before he freaks out.

"What did you just say?" You know what he said. He obviously just realized and tries to cover it up.

"That you're sleeping on the bed."

"You called me your girlfriend Noah."

"I didn't mean to I'm sorry. When I was in juvie I just couldn't stop thinking about you. Not about the babies, or at the time baby, all I could think about was you and I guess I was still in my fantasy about you being my girlfriend when I said that. I don't mean like sexual fantasy even though there were some of those because you know you're really good but I was thinking of asking you to be my girlfriend seems where you're already carrying my children and you live in my house so I was just thinking that-" I grow tired of his rambling so I lean forward pressing my lips to kiss passionately he doesn't kiss back at first but then after about ten seconds he does and it's amazing. I wasn't sure how I felt about Noah but right now kissing him all I can see is fireworks. We both pull away for air about a minute later and just stay starring into each other's eyes until I decide to break the silence.

"We should go to that diner down the street because I really want a burger." He smiles at me.

"But they're not vegan."

"Yea I've recently had to give up my vegan ways for the next nine months because of you."

"More like because of the babies." I roll my eyes.

"Let's go Noah I'm hungry."

"Let me shower first." I sigh big and dramatically while he gets up to take a shower I lay back and close my eyes for a few minutes before he comes back and we go.

_Later…_

I walk out of the bathroom in my pajamas coming through my wet hair because I just got out of the shower. I decided to wear a tight tank top so you can see my forming bump. Noah looks up from the couch smiling at me.

"Want to watch a movie?"

"Sure. You pick." I go to the DVD player and throw in West Side Story then even after I sit on the bed Noah doesn't move.

"What are you doing?"

"Um watching a movie?" I roll my eyes and pat the space on the bed next to me so he quickly dives under the covers on my side.

"I thought you'd never ask." I lay back and pull my shirt up placing a hand on my stomach and Noah does the same.

"What does this mean Noah?"

"What does what mean?"

"The kiss."

"Well I want to be with you…to be honest I've always wanted to be with you but you never saw it," I look at him and he keeps going. "It means, Rachel Berry, that I love you and have for a really long time. Ever since I found out about these babies I've been dying for you to tell me you feel the same so that kiss either meant you love me to or that your hormones made you do it and you lead me on."

"Noah I love you, but we're best friends and if this doesn't work out…if we don't work out, I don't want to lose you. I don't want to lose you because then every time I pick up or drop off the kids and I have to see you I will die inside knowing I lost the best thing in my life."

"You want to keep them?"

"I've seen them. I've heard there hearts. They're in me Noah, I have to. I _want _to."

"Me too," he looks into my eyes "And if it were up to me I would never let you go. I love you to much. I will always love you even if you don't love me. Even if you cheat on me and murder my mother I will never stop loving you…but you shouldn't try to test that theory because I would get really sad." I laugh and then curl up closer to him.

"Then I guess that kiss means that I want to be with you, because I do. Really bad."

"Then let me take you out on a date. Wednesday night it'll be a surprise."

"I don't like surprises."

"You'll like this one. Trust me?" I nod my head and close my eyes as he wraps his arms around me I fall asleep almost instantly.

**A/N: Please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Okay so I'm super excited for this chapter which is basically just some cute Puckleberry stuff next chapter there is going to be some drama that I can't wait for you to read so I might update tonight but if not you will find out Friday or Saturday. I know my updates are really spaced out but I only have a computer on Tuesdays, Fridays, and Saturdays, unless I go somewhere with a computer (Luvya Tayler :P Seven days.). Also I just wanted to let you know that I'm taking name suggestions for the twins. I already know what the genders of the babies will be but I want it to be a surprise so guess for both boys and girls. I will give credit to the winners. When I find 3 or 4 names that I like for both genders I'll have everyone vote. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee…but if I did you would know…trust me.**

**Rachel's P.O.V**

"Just tell me where we're going Noah. How will I know what to wear?" It's Wednesday night and I am growing quite frustrated at Noah. I guess part of it is my pregnancy hormones but still.

"I told you to wear a dress like ten times Rach."

"What kind of dress?" At this point I am half shouting half whining. Noah walks out of the bathroom pushing past me going to the closet looking through my dress selection picking out a few as he goes and tossing them o n the bed.

"Any of those will do." I look through all of his choices and decide on a light blue one with spaghetti straps with a white cardigan.

"Noah? What shoes do I wear?" he sighs loud and dramatically and I can't help but smile.

"Rachel please just pick something. Is being indecisive part of pregnancy or something?" I can't help there tears that well up into my eyes and fall down my cheeks-damn hormones!

"I'm s-sorry!" He looks over at me from whatever he's doing and his expression softens as he quickly runs up to me. "I don't m-mean to be a-annoying."

"No Rach," he wraps his arms around me and rubs soothing circles on my back as I cry into his chest. "I'm just stupid. I know you're just trying to look your best. Here.."He takes my hand and leads me to the closet and points to some shoes telling me to choose quick because we have to leave soon. I smile again. He really wants this to be perfect…

_Later that night…_

The minute I sat in the car Noah insisted that I wear a blindfold which I thought was weird but went with it. We drive for about twenty minutes before I feel the car stop and then Noah is helping me out of car.

"Where are we?"

"You'll see." I am now being lead up some stairs, I feel a gust of wind blow on my as a door slides open and I step in when I'm told to and finally the blindfold is removed. I gasp.

"N-Noah..This..It's..wow." We are standing in a huge old warehouse that has been filled with water and flowers are floating on the top. In front of me is a bridge and across that is what looks like an island and a picnic is set up on it. I look up to the roof wear I see that it's open and has a perfect view of the sunset.

"I asked Kurt what you liked and when he told me you always wanted to go to Hawaii with your husband or whatever I remember my mom telling me about this cool spa place that was like there so I came here and asked the workers if I could do this and they just about died because they said it was so romantic so..I had Kurt, Tina, and Mercedes come set this up about ten minutes before we got here." I can tell he's trying to pass it off as no big deal to protect his manhood or whatever but it's so sweet I start tearing up.

"Thank you. It's perfect."

"I'm glad you like it because-"he looks at me "Why are you crying?"

"Don't worry there good tears." I smile.

"Good. You had me worried for a second there," he holds his hand out. "Shall we?"

I take his big hand with my little one. "We Shall."

Over dinner we never talk about the babies. We don't really have much to say since we already live together so we just talk about the day. This leads into a conversation about glee club and the people in it which starts getting me all fired about Santana so to stop me Noah leans in for a kiss, I kiss back. He tastes like fruit which is because that is what we are having for dessert. The kiss lasts for about a minute before I can't take it anymore and break away for air. That's when he puts a hand cupping my cheek and looks my kindly in the eyes.

"I love you," he says simply "And I have for.. a really long time. I just..I always imagined what it would be like for you to be with me. To be mine. I never thought it could be as good as this. I just really thought you should know that it's not the babies, of course I love them but it's you Rachel. You see a part of me that no one else does and you make me feel so good. I can't imagine what it would be like if you weren't around because I would probably be in jail or I don't even know but I just… I love you." I smile so big at his words I thought my face would break.

"I love you too Noah." I don't really have a speech for him because he pretty much said it all so I lean in and kiss him hoping that will show him how I feel. When we pull a part again he lets out a small laugh."What's so funny?"

"I really should thank my nana for taking me to temple all those years ago." We laugh and finish our picnic then head home.

I don't really know what's going on because I'm half asleep but I am very aware of Noah carrying me inside, then helping me into my pajamas, going to put his pajamas on, kissing my on the forehead, pulling my blankets up, then he turns to go to the couch so I grab his shirt. "Laywithme.." my words are a whisper and they run together. His reply is laying beside me and wrapping and arm around my waist. I scoot back into his body more than not being able to fight it off anymore I fall asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Okay so this chapter is having some drama so enjoy. Also just wondering but for anyone who watches 'The Glee Project' who are you hoping will win? I'm rooting for Ali.**

**Disclaimer: No matter how many wishes I make on stars, candles, eyelashes, quarters in fountains, or eleven-elevens, I will probably never own glee or it's characters.**

_Two Weeks Later…_

**Rachel's P.O.V**

"Quinn will you zip up my dress?" Today is our costume fitting for sectionals and Quinn was the only one standing there when I came out from changing.

"Sure whatever," she starts to zip up the dress then it gets stuck. "It's not zipping."

Mercedes comes out in her dress "How can it not zip up? We just fitted for these dresses at the beginning of the year."

"I uh.. Had a big lunch."

Brittany and Santana come out with their dresses on and Brittany looks at me innocently while she makes her comment. "I thought it was because of the baby in your stomach," I snap my attention to her as does the other girls "At least that's what Santana told me."

"What are you talking about Brittany? Rachel isn't pregnant. Right Rachel?" Mercedes asks.

"Well I um.." I place my hands over my stomach looking to all the girls faces with tears in my eyes. Quinn speaks up next.

"Oh my god. You're pregnant. Aren't you?"

"Y-yes." I manage to choke out. No one says anything; they all just stare at me with different expressions. Tina: I'm here for you, Santana: queen bitch smirk, Mercedes: shock and confusion, Quinn: it's all going to be okay, Brittany: what is the big deal, and Sugar: confused because she just walked out of the changing area and has no idea what we're talking about.

"What's going on?"

"Well," Santana starts with that overly perky bitch tone that makes me want to punch her "Berry is knocked up with her best friends' child."

"Children," I squeak "It's twins. I actually um..have a doctor's appointment this afternoon." There's a long silence before it's broken by Brittany.

"Are you having boy babies or girl babies?"

"I'm not sure yet Britt but you'll be the first to know after Noah and me if you want."

"Really?"

"Yea of course." I look over Santana who starts speaking and she looks pissed.

"What the hell BrittBritt! Why are you still talking to her! As if she wasn't already a freak enough she went and got pregnant!"

"Don't be mean Sanny or you won't get any of my kisses. Besides if you were pregnant wouldn't you want friends to support you?"

"I wouldn't get pregnant because I'm not a slut!" I scoff.

Big mistake because Santana comes up and swings at me so I duck down but surprising to everyone Tina pushes her so hard so stumbles back tripping over a chair and landing on the floor.

"Santana! You're grounded," Santana gives Brittany a confused angry look so she clarifies. "No lady kisses for a week!"

"BrittBritt please!" Santana softens immediately.

"No Santana I told you Rachel was my friend and you disrespected that."

"Thank you Brittany," I look to the other girls "Can you please not tell anyone. Please?"

Everyone agrees to not tell except for Santana who just grabs her cheerios uniform and walks out so I sigh big. I look up at the clock and see it's time for me to leave and meet Noah at the doctor's office for my ultrasound. I'm so excited for Noah to finally get to see his children for real.

_Later…_

I'm going to kill him. I swear I am. I'm sitting in the waiting room by myself as my appointment grows closer and closer there is still no sign of him. I've sent him like thirty texts and called him like seventeen times. Where is he/ He _promised _he'd be here.

"Rachel Berry." A nurse calls my name. I stand up looking for his car out the window one more time before going into the room.

He is so dead.

**Noah's P. O. V**

I can't believe I'm sitting in detention. I didn't even throw the slushie I just happened to be there when it was thrown so that automatically means blame me? On top of it all I'm supposed to be seeing my children today with Rachel at her ultrasound. The teacher running detention took my phone so I can't even tell her what's up. She might understand if I tell her my options were detention or juvie so of course I pick detention right.

"Alright everyone, detention is over you may go."

I don't think I've ever gone faster in my life. When I'm in the car at a stop light I look at my phone and all the missed messages and calls from Rachel. I don't call her back because I'm already close to my house but when I get there I can't find her so I call her. It takes three calls before I finally get an answer.

"Rach! Where the hell are you?"

"I'm at my house." She is sniffling so I can tell she has been crying.

"But I'm at the house and you're not here."

"Not your house Puck, _my _house the house I grew up in," It stings when she uses my nickname instead of Noah. "I think I'm gonna stay here for a while."

"No Rach please-" she hangs up.

I have to find a way to make this up to her.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I'm sorry for how long this is taking me to get up. I probably won't post as often because I'm very busy lately but soon I'll post more. I know this is a Puckleberry fanfiction but can we just discuss that Klaine break-up video. I cried…and cried…and cried some more. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee or its characters but if I did Klaine would never ever break-up…ever. I also do not own the songs used.**

**Puck's P.O.V**

I knock on the door of Rachel's house dads' house. I think of it as theirs now because Rachel lives with me now, no matter what happens. Her dad Hiram answers the door and I silently thank the universe because this is her nicer father.

"Noah, she's not really up to seeing you right now."

"Five minutes Mr. Berry. I just need five minutes and I promise I leave." He pauses for a while before stepping aside and leading me into the living room where Rachel is wrapped in a blanket curled up on the couch.

"Leroy why don't we go into the kitchen and give them a few minutes." He looks hesitant but follows his husband anyways and I go to Rachel's side immediately.

"Rachel I am _so _sorry. I got detention."

"If I can't even trust you not to get detention when I really need you how am I going to trust you not to get sent to prison or something."

"Because it wasn't my fault. My locker was next to the kid that got slushied so I got blamed. I promise I would've never missed it if it was up to me." I go to stroke my thumb on her cheek but she turns her head further away from me.

"Maybe my dads were right." She whispers.

"About what Rach?"

"They have been telling me to put the babies up for adoption. I told them no. I told them you would be a good dad but obviously I was wrong."

"I will be a good dad Rachel. Please just give me another chance it wasn't my fault I-" I was cut off by Hiram and Leroy entering the room.

"It's time for you to go. It's been five minutes." I sigh kissing the top of Rachel's head.

"I promise that I am going to make this up to you."

_The next day in glee…_

"Alright," Mr. Shuester walks into the choir room with his usual enthusiasm. "I have a whole lesson planned out for today but first Puck wanted to sing a song so the floor is yours Puck."

"Rachel, I love you. I love you and those babies and I'm glad this is all happening because if it wasn't then I don't know if I would've told you how I felt yet. I want to thank two people in this room. Finn and Quinn. Thank you for being selfish cheating ass's," this makes Rachel look sadder and Finn and Quinn look pissed. "This song is for you Rachel. I'm hoping that you'll let me come with you next appointment next month. It's your fifth month and I read in your fifth month appointment you can find out the sex and stuff. I was thinking if one of them was a girl we could name her Caroline," she still doesn't say anything so I continue. "Anyways this song is for you and one of the babies that may or may not be named Caroline." I pick up my guitar and start to play.

**Where it began, I can't begin to knowing**

**But then I know it's growing strongwas in the spring,**

**And spring became the summer**

**Who'd believe you'd come along****  
****Hands, touching hands, reaching out**

**Touching me, touching you**

**Oh, sweet Caroline**

**Good times never seem so good**

**I've been inclined to believe it never would****  
****Oh, sweet Caroline**

**Good times never seem so good**

**I've been inclined to believe it never would oooh oh no no..**

When she doesn't say anything I sit down and Mr. Shue continues his lesson.

_Later…_

I walk into my room around six because after glee finished I went down to Breadsticks for dinner by myself and when I walk in Rachel is sitting on my bed in her PJ's.

"Rach…"

"They brought over families to talk to me," I must look confused because she goes on. "I knew something was up the way they started pushing adoption the minute I stepped through the door last night so I wasn't really surprised they did something like this. I told them I would think about it I never told them I agreed. When I came after glee today they had three couples sitting in the living room wanted to adopt my babies. Our babies. "

"Rach.." I try again sitting down beside her this time.

"I was alone in the doctor's office Noah and I hated it," she looks at him "Don't you dare ever do that to me again."

"I won't I promise I won't," I pull her into my arms rubbing her back as the tears soak through my shirt but I don't mind. "I love you so much and I thought I lost you and I'm so sorry." She pulls away.

"There's a song I want to sing to you. I was gonna wait and sing it to you I glee club tomorrow and talk to you about all this then but I couldn't stay there after seeing those families. Can I sing it for you know?"

"Of course you can, Rach." She gets up and plugs her iPod into the speakers and then sits by me taking my hands as the song starts up.

When I was younger I saw my daddy cry and curse at the wind

**He broke his own heart as I watched as he tried to reassemble it**

**And my momma swore she would never let herself forget**

**And that was the day that I promised I'd never sing of love**

**If it does not exist****  
****But darlin', you are the only exception**

**You are the only exception**

**You are the only exception**

**You are the only exception****  
****Maybe I know somewhere deep in my soul that love never lasts**

**And we've got to find other ways to make it alone, keep a straight face**

**And I've always lived like this, keeping a comfortable distance**

**And up until now I'd have sworn to myself that I'm content with loneliness**

**Because none of it was ever worth the risk****  
****You are the only exception**

**You are the only exception**

**You are the only exception**

**You are the only exception****  
****I've got a tight grip on reality**

**But I can't let go of what's in front of me here**

**I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up**

**Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream****  
****You are the only exception**

**You are the only exception**

**You are the only exception**

**You are the only exception****  
****You are the only exception**

**You are the only exception**

**You are the only exception**

**You are the only exception****  
****And I'm on my way to believing**

**Oh, and I'm on my way to believing**

"That was beautiful Rachel thank you."

"I do love you Noah."

"I know." I pull her into my arms and we lay down.

"I really want to raise these babies with you. And I agree with you about naming the one of the babies Caroline if we have a girl. I have a few name ideas to. For boys and girls, but can we talk about it tomorrow because I'm tired." I smile at her kissing her forehead.

"Then go to sleep." She smiles and I soon hear her breathing even out me falling asleep closely behind her. Not before thinking about how grateful I am to be here with Rachel and how she's giving me another chance.

**A/N: Please review. It would mean the world to me if you did. I really hope you like it. The whole Sweet Caroline name thing was from auhaes23 so thank you for the great idea. Next chapter will hopefully be up tonight and it will be sectionals but I'm still deciding on songs so if you review with a song choice that I really like it could end up being used (because honestly I'm kind of stumped for ideas). Also in the next chapter it will skip to the next month so you will be finding out the sexes of **_**both**_** babies (I think one sex is already pretty obvious though ;) )**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: So I told you that I would update this tonight so here we go. I hope you enjoy this. Also they're juniors but Blaine is in the New Directions and like in season 3 The Troubletones perform one number each competition, even though that plotline isn't really in this. I know there isn't a lot of drama right now but we'll get into that. If there is anything you want to see happen please let me know.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee or it's characters.**

**Puck's P.O.V**

_One month later…_

"Noah!" I can hear Rachel's voice yelling my name but I am way to tired to respond. She starts shaking me. "Noah my water just broke!" I sit up instantly my body over come with panic.

"Are you sure? It's too early!" I look in her direction and she has an amused look on her face.

"I was kidding. But it got you up didn't it?" I let out a sigh of relief then look over to the clock.

"Are you kidding me Rachel? It's almost three in the morning! What do you want?"

"I'm hungry." She whines.

"Then go down to the kitchen and get something to eat."

"Tomorrow is grocery day so there's nothing here that I want."

"Yea, so?"

"Soooo I need _you _to go down to the store for me." Is she serious right now?

"Why can't you go yourself?"

"Because I'm tired."

"Yea me too," I snap back and she looks hurt so I sigh getting out of bed. "What do you want me to get?" she passes a list to me and while I'm putting my pants on I start reading it and there is the most random stuff on here. "Seriously Rach? Trust me on this pickles and Doritos do _not _mix well."

"I don't care I want them." I sigh slipping my feet into some sneakers and leaning in to peck her on the lips.

"I'll be back." She smiles sweetly.

"I love you." I can't help but smile back.

"I love you too."

_A week later…_

"Are you excited?" I ask Rachel while we're waiting in the waiting room of the doctor's office. This is the first time I'm officially seeing my children and I get to find out there sexes today. I can't sit still I'm so excited.

"Well yes but clearly not as much as you. Let's not forget that the last two times I've been here it hasn't gone so well."

"Rachel Berry!" a nurse calls out and I jump up dragging Rachel with me.

"Noah slow down. I'm carrying two kids here, I can't really keep up."

"Sorry but I'm really excited." I lift her onto the table and lay her down.

"I could've done that myself you know." She's laughing at me so I laugh with her and then the doctor comes in.

"Hello Rachel," he says "And hello future daddy," I nod my head as a hello I'm to wrapped up in anticipation to speak. "Alright Rachel if you could just lift up your shirt so we can get them up on the monitor." He squirts the stuff on Rachel's stomach and I take Rachel's hand as he gets our children up on the monitor. "Would you two like to know the sexes?"

"Yes please." Rachel says politely.

"Okay well it looks this one right here," he points "Is a little boy," I smile and so does Rachel "And this one is a girl. Congratulations." We go through the rest of the appointment stuff and when he leaves to get our pictures a kiss Rachel very passionately on the lips and when I stop I whisper against them.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you."

"For what?"

"For giving me these two beautiful children. I love you so much and I love little Caroline and little…" I trail off because we haven't really talked about names since we chose Caroline.

"How about little Nathan?"

"Caroline and Nathan. I like it. But why did you choose it?"

"It's as close as I could think of to sound like Noah." I smile and kiss her again.

"Can we tell the glee club today? Right before sectionals?"

"I would love that."

We go from the appointment straight to the school where we will then board the bus to sectionals where we're up against some old people choir and some school for the deaf. I say we have a pretty good chance at winning.

**Rachel's P.O.V  
**When we're on the bus to sectionals I ask Mr. Shue if I can say something and he agrees so I stand up asking for everyone's attention. When I have it I begin to speak.

"So today me and Noah went to my five month doctor's appointment."

"Why did you go to the doctors Rachel? Are you sick?"

"I'm pregnant Britt."

"Oh my goodness is your stork sick?"

"Storks don't bring babies BrittBritt we've been over this," Santana speaks "Mommies grow babies," I'm taken aback by Santana's sweetness until she quickly adds. "Usually only whores get pregnant in high school though." I roll my eyes and catch a glimpse of Noah flipper her off from the corner of my eye.

"Anyways he told us that we're having a boy and a girl. We decided to name them Caroline and Nathan," several people in the audience 'awww' "And on the way here we discussed middle names so Caroline's middle name will be Barbra ofter of course the great Barbra Streisand."

"Genius." Kurt says. I look to Noah to announce what the middle name for Nathan will be William. For you Mr. Shuester."

Everyone starts talking all at once but Brittany comes up to me pulling me into a hug.

"I'm so happy for you Rach. I'll totally do anything you need me to."

"Thanks Britt." I catch the tail end of a glare from Santana and make a mental reminder to talk to Noah about making Britt the godmother.

**A/N: Woulda been longer but I had to go. Sorry.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I hope you like it. It's pretty much all sectionals so I'll be uploading another chapter tonight. Just so you know I'm going on vacation for a week leaving Monday so I probably won't updated anytime soon but if I do update then it will be from my phone which means spelling mistakes and weird spacing so sorry if that bothers you I just really want to update next week and that's how it has to be done. Big thanks to **** .408 for the songs because I honestly didn't know what to do at all.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee or the songs mention which I will write what they are at the bottom. I also don't own Hershey kisses. ( wasn't sure if I should put a disclaimer on that or not)**

**General P.O.V**

"Are you alright? You seem really nervous?" Puck asks Rachel five minutes before the New Directions take the stage in their final performance slot.

"No. I'm Rachel Berry I don't get nervous. It's just really hot back here." She was also feeling a bit dizzy but didn't want to tell Noah this because she knew he wouldn't let her go on and the New Directions would lose.

"Maybe you should sit down." Puck was very concerned for his girlfriend.

"I'll be fine, Noah. We go on in five minutes. Don't worry about me, worry about your solo." She smiles at him and he smiles back letting out a long breathe.

"As if I wasn't nervous enough already." Rachel leans up to place a deep kiss onto his lips.

"You'll be fine Noah. Trust me." Mr. Shuester comes up gathering the members of the club around and giving them a pep talk before Kurt and Blaine take the stage. The announcer speaks as the curtains go up saying that 'they are The New Direction from William McKinley High in Lima, Ohio'.

"Good luck." Rachel calls to her friends on stage as the music starts.

_**Kurt:**_

**Nothing is so good it lasts eternally  
Perfect situations must go wrong  
But this has never yet prevented me  
From wanting far too much, for far too long...  
**_**Blaine:**_**  
Looking back, I could have done it differently  
Won a few more moments, who can tell?  
But it took time to understand the man  
Now at least I know, I know him well**

_**Both**_**:  
Wasn't it good (Wasn't it good)  
Wasn't he fine (Wasn't it fine)  
Isn't it madness, he can't be mine  
But in the end, he needs a little bit more than me  
For security (he needs his fantasy and freedom)  
I know him so well...  
**

_**Blaine**_**:  
No one in your life is with you constantly  
No one is completely on your side,  
And though I moved my world to be with him  
Still the gap between us is too wide...**

_**Kurt:**_

**Looking back (Looking back), I could've played it differently (differently)  
Learned about the man before I fell,  
But I was ever so much younger then  
Now at least I know, I know him well...**

_**Both:**_**  
Wasn't it good (oh so good)  
Wasn't he fine (so fine)  
Isn't it madness, he can't be mine  
Didn't I know, how it would go  
If I knew from the start  
Why am I falling apart...**

Wasn't he fine (Wasn't it fine)  
Isn't it madness, he can't be mine  
But in the end, he needs a little bit more than me  
For security (he needs his fantasy and freedom)  
I know him so well...

It took some time to understand him  
I know him so well

Kurt and Blaine bow to their now standing audience and Puck takes the stage with his guitar.

_**Puck:**_

**Though I've tried before to tell her  
Of the feelings I have for her in my heart  
Every time that I come near her  
I just lose my nerve as I've done from the start**

Every little thing she does is magic  
Everything she doe just turns me on  
Even though my life before was tragic  
Now I know my love for her goes on

Do I have to tell the story  
Of a thousand rainy days since we first met?  
It's a big enough umbrella  
But it's always me that ends up getting wet

Every little thing she does is magic  
Everything she do just turns me on  
Even though my life before was tragic  
Now I know my love for her goes on

I resolved to call her up  
A thousand times a day  
Ask her if she'll marry me  
In some old fashioned way

But my silent fears have gripped me  
Long before I reach the phone  
Long before my tongue has tripped me  
Must I always be alone

Every little thing she does is magic  
Everything she do just turns me on  
Even though my life before was tragic  
Now I know my love for her goes on

Every little thing she does is magic  
Everything she do just turns me on  
Even though my life before was tragic  
Now I know my love for her goes on

Every little thing, every little thing  
Every little thing, every little thing  
Every little, every little, every little  
Every little thing she does

Every little thing she does  
Every little thing she does  
Every little thing she does  
Thing she does is magic

Every little thing, every little thing  
Every little thing she do is magic  
Magic, magic, magic, magic, magic

Do I have to tell the story  
Of a thousand rainy days since we first met?  
It's a big enough umbrella  
But it's always me that ends up getting wet

When Puck leaves the stage he pulls Rachel into a big hug and they turn to watch The New Directions very own Troubletones take the stage.

_**Santana:**_

**I've been cheated by you since I don't know when  
So I made up my mind, it must come to an end**

_**Brittany:**_

**Look at me now, will I ever learn?  
I don't know how but I suddenly lose control**

_**Mercedes:**_

**There's a fire within my soul  
Just one look and I can hear a bell ring  
One more look and I forget everything, o-o-o-oh**

_**All:**_**  
Mamma mia, here I go again  
My my, how can I resist you?  
Mamma mia, does it show again?  
My my, just how much I've missed you  
Yes, I've been brokenhearted  
Blue since the day we parted  
Why, why did I ever let you go?  
Mamma mia, now I really know,  
My my, I could never let you go.**

_**Santana:**_**  
I've been angry and sad about the things that you do**

_**Brittany:**_

**I can't count all the times that I've told you we're through**

_**Mercedes:**_

**And when you go, when you slam the door  
I think you know that you won't be away too long  
You know that I'm not that strong.**

_**All:**_

**Just one **

_**Santana, Brittany, Mercedes:**_

**look and I can hear a bell ring**

_**All:**_

**One more **

_**Santana, Brittany, Mercedes:**_

**look and I forget everything,**

_**Mercedes:**_

**o-o-o-oh  
**

_**All:**_**  
Mamma mia, here I go again  
My my, how can I resist you?  
Mamma mia, does it show again?  
My my, just how much I've missed you  
Yes, I've been brokenhearted  
Blue since the day we parted  
Why, why did I ever let you go?  
Mamma mia, even if I say  
Bye bye, leave me now or never  
Mamma mia, it's a game we play  
Bye bye doesn't mean forever**

Mamma mia, here I go again  
My my, how can I resist you?  
Mamma mia, does it show again?  
My my, just how much I've missed you  
Yes, I've been brokenhearted  
Blue since the day we parted  
Why, why did I ever let you go  
Mamma mia, now I really know  
My my, I could never let you go

Finally all the extra dancers from the Troubletones leave the stage leaving Santana, Brittany, and Mercedes. All of the other New Directions walk onto the stage and the music starts so they get with their partners starting their slow dance routine.

_**Quinn:**_

**Why are there so many  
Songs about rainbows  
And what's on the other side**

_**Tina:**_

**Rainbow's are visions  
They're only illusions  
And rainbows have nothing to hide**

_**Rachel:**_

**So we've been told and some chose to  
Believe it  
But I know they're wrong wait and see  
**

_**Rachel, Tina, and Quinn:**_

**Someday we'll find it  
The Rainbow Connection  
The lovers, the dreamers and me  
**

_**Finn:**_**  
Who said that every wish  
Would be heard and answered  
**

_**Artie:**_

**When wished on the morning star  
Somebody thought of that**

_**Mike:**_

**And someone believed it  
And look what it's done so far**

_**Puck:**_

**What's so amazing  
That keeps us star gazing  
What so we think we might see  
**

_**Finn, Mike, Artie, Puck:**_

**Someday we'll find it  
That Rainbow Connection  
The lovers the dreamers and me  
**

_**Rachel and Puck:**_

**All of us under its spell**

**We know that it's probably magic**

_**Mike and Tina: **_**  
Have you been half asleep  
**

_**Finn and Quinn:**_

**And have you heard voices  
**

_**Blaine and Santana:**_

**I've heard them calling my name**

_**Kurt and Brittany:**_

**Are these the sweet sounds that called  
The young sailors  
**

_**Girls:**_

**I think they're one and the same**

_**Boys:**_

**I've heard it too many times to ignore it**

_**Rachel:**_

**There's something that I'm supposed to be**

_**All:**_**  
Someday we'll find it  
The Rainbow Connection  
The lovers, the dreamers and me**

The New Directions took their final bow towards the again standing ovation.

_Thirty minutes later…_

**Rachel's P.O.V:**

One of the judges is up at the front of the stage announcing the winners but I can't really hear what his saying because there is a loud ringing I n my ear. I can't even see who they hand the trophies to because I had to close my eyes because the bright lights were hurting my head even more. Noah is on my left holding my hand so I tug it and he leans down to my ear whispering to me.

"Are you okay, babe?" I want to tell him I'm fine because due to the amount of cheering surrounding me I'm going to guess we won and I want nothing more than to let Noah celebrate with them all but I don't know how much longer I can stand on this stage so I shake my head. "What's wrong?" he's very worried now. "Is it the babies?"

"I don't feel good, Noah."

"Are you going to be sick?"

"N-no. Or.. maybe? I don't know. I don't think so but that might change."

"You gotta tell me what's wrong Rach or I can't help you."

"My head h-hurts. I'm really dizzy." Talking is sort of taking the air out of my lungs and leaving me breathless and even more light-headed.

"Yo' Puck!" I hear someone shout and next thing I know I'm being lowered down on what I'm guessing is that lap of Artie. I feel motion as someone- probably Noah- quickly wheels us off stage. "You alright Berry?" Artie asks.

"I-I don't kn-now." I trail off as I start crying because whatever is happening to me is freaking me out.

"Hey don't cry," he says rubbing my arm unhelpfully but still comforting. "I'm sure you're fine. It's probably those lights. I know they make me a little dizzy sometimes and I'm not even standing up-let alone standing up and being five months pregnant." We're in the green room now and Noah is helping me off Artie's lap and onto the couch and when he goes over to the refreshment table to get me a water Artie gives my knee a squeeze and I can't help but smile at the kind gesture.

"Thanks for letting me borrow your wheel chair Artie."

"Don't even mention it. I'm happy to help." Mr. Shuester rushes in along with the rest of the glee club-Brittany goes straight to her bag and starts digging for something- and Noah sits beside me holding the bottle to my mouth. After I take a few sips a take the bottle in my own hands and Brittany runs over squishing herself between me and Noah.

"Here," she says holding out a handful of Hershey kisses. "Sometimes when I feel stressed or dizzy or something I like to eat sugar." I smile and take one.

"Thanks Britt."

"Are you okay now Rachel?" Mr. Shuester asks.

"I'm way better than I was."

"This is such bull crap," Santana says. "If it were me or anyone else in this glee club it wouldn't be that big of a deal. But since it's Rachel Berry everyone has to rush to her aid. Why doesn't the hobbit and her impregnating man child stay here while the rest of us go out and celebrate. We shouldn't be dragged down into baby mama drama when we just won sectionals. It's not like it's our fault her demon fetus babies are so high maintenance. "

"Santana don't you ever get tired of tearing other people down? Rachel is pregnant you idiot. With twins. Maybe if you were responsible for not only your own life but _two _tiny helpless others than you can be rude and complain all you want but all of us actually like Rachel unlike you who we just put up with." Surprisingly all of this came from the once shy Tina. Santana opens her mouth to say something but closes it again and sits down in one of the chairs. I mouth thank you to Tina and she just smiles then Mike pulls her in for a kiss and I roll my eyes.

"Thanks everybody but I think I'm going to be fine. Artie was probably right about the lights over heating me. I hadn't drank enough water today and I was really stressed out about winning sectionals and I think it all sort of just got in my head. Santana is right. I shouldn't drag you guys down from your celebration. I can drive myself home Noah and everyone else can go out and have fun."

"Please Diva," Mercedes speaks up shocking me. "It would be no fun celebrating without you. You pretty much are the glue that holds this glee club together."

"Thank you Mercedes." Mr. Shue speaks up next.

"Well Rachel why don't we wait and see how you're feeling in a half hour and if your better than I'm taking you all out to Breadsticks." Everyone cheers including me.

"And if she's not feeling better?" Santana asks.

"Well then I will postpone our celebratory dinner until she is able to join. Mercedes is right, Rachel is a very important part of this club and it would be wrong to do anything without you." I smile and everyone goes on talking the boys go to one side of the room to plan some big video game tournament and the girls- and Kurt- stay on the couch and talk about shopping while Brittany talks to me about babies, for once I think she actually understands everything I'm saying. She even asks medical questions about it and I answer the best I can. When she doesn't understand I explain it to her again to help her. It's really sweet how curious she is. Somewhere in the middle of our discussion I get a text from Noah and I look up at him and then read the message.

**To Rachel:**

**Did u rly think I would go out celbr8ing w/ u?**

_**To Noah:**_

_**I figured it would be a good opportunity to spend time with the guys.**_

**To Rachel: **

**Screw them. if my prgnt grl isn't feelin well thn im sure as hell not gonna go out and hv a good time while shes miserable.**

_**To Noah:**_

_**I love you Noah, but they way you text is incredibly 'irrit8ing'**_

I look up at him and smile and he smiles back. When the half hour is up Mr. Shue asks if I'm up to going to Breadsticks and I look around at everyone's hopeful eyes and shout "Hell yea! Let's go to Breadsticks!"

It was a good night.

**A/N: Yea yea a sucky ending. I know. The next chapter is basically going to be like cute Puckleberry stuff because I am having some writers block so if anyone can help me out you will get full credit if I use your ideas. The songs are I Know Him So Well, Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic, Mama Mia, and Rainbow Connections. I don't know who they're by so credit goes to whoever that is. Also I forgot to save it and my computer froze and sht down so I had to retype all the who sang what parts of the song and I . Was. Pissed. It took me forever to do it the first time so when I had to do it again I was ready to axe shack my computer (Gleek182 knows what I'm talking about ;) )**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Okay I thought I'd update today. It's just like a short chapter to hold you over until my next update because my week on vacation mixed with the writer's block I'm having with it is really sucking so sorry about that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee or its characters I just own this plot.**

**Rachel's P. O. V**

Going to school the day after sectionals is the same as any other day. No one cares that the glee club and if I wasn't pregnant I know for a fact that I would be the prime target for a slushie attack on a day like today. The only thing different about this day than any others is how weird the glee club is acting. When I first walked into school Artie rolled in front of me and started asking me questions about Broadway which I told him I would answer after I went to my locker because I was already running late. I know for a fact that Artie knew the answers to my question since I talk about it all the time. After I pushed past him Kurt and Mercedes walked up on both sides of me and started apologizes for how bad they'd been treating me. They even offered to buy me coffee but I told them it's bad for the babies and moved on. I was then tackle hugged by Brittany saying she bought some stuff for the babies I thanked her and she walked with me until we reached every other member of glee club –minus Santana of course- all asking to walk me to class or ask me stupid questions. After I finally got to my locker it was blocked by Noah.

"Please move I need to get my stuff for class." He ignores this and leans down to kiss me.

"Hey babe." I push him off and try to go around him but he side-steps me.

"Noah! Move!"

"Why don't you go on down to class and I'll bring you your stuff."

"Why don't you take to steps to the left or right and let me get my own stuff like a big girl." He sighs and looks around to all the glee club members that followed me before stepping out of the way. I try not to seem shocked when I see the words like 'whore' and 'slut' written all over my locker. Someone also stuck a diaper onto it. I take a deep breathe and open my longer like nothing happened and I feel everyone's eyes on me waiting for a reaction but I refuse to give one. I just retrieve my stuff and start my walk to class but Noah follows me.

"Rachel.."

"What?" I snap "What do you want from me, Noah?"

"I just wanted to make sure you're okay baby."

"I'm f- No. You know what I'm not fine Noah. I'm a freaking mess but all I want right now is to be left alone so please just go away." He looks hurt and I open my mouth to apologize but he stops me.

"I'll see you at home Rach."

"Noah wait. I didn't mean it." He doesn't acknowledge that I just talked that I just talked. I look at everyone who is still there watching me and I turn and walk away. I'm not going to class but instead I go outside and sit under the bleachers. Once I'm sure I'm by myself I let the tears free fall down my face. I don't even stop when a pair of arms wrap around me in hug and I'm sure they're Sams. I take a deep breath in after a while and pull away.

"Why does the bad stuff always happen to me?"

"I don't know. But you should know that Mr. Shuester is in the principal's office with Coach Sylvester and Santana working on her punishment."

"Of course it was her. Why is she out to get me?"

"I don't know but maybe you could try and find out."

"Why?"

"Be the better person." I think about this for a while and nod my head.

"Maybe you're right."

"Oh I know I'm right." He says and we laugh and I lean against his shoulder and he wraps his arm around me.

"I should probably go find Noah," He nods his head and I sit up but before I go he wipes my tears for me. "Thank you Sam. For everything."

"Don't mention it. I'm always here for you Rach." I smile and go off to find Noah not even caring that I'm going to get into major trouble for missing class.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: So I got the cool attachable keyboard on my grandpas iPad to work so I'm updating while I'm on vacation. Also don't hate me for this chapter. I know it seems bad now but it will get better. I had this idea when I wrote the last chapter so that means I still am having a raging case of writers block. This chapter was very hard to write. If I don'y update frequently/soon then I'm sorry it just means I'm still stuck.**

Puck's P. O. V

I can't believe what I'm seeing. Rachel told me she wanted to be alone so me being the nice understanding boyfriend I am I walk away. Of course I'm still raging mad about the locker incident and when I find out who did it I will kick there ass so hard there kids will come out with broken bones but I would never take my anger out on Rachel. I would never even do that before she got pregnant. I went down to the football field to blow off some steam and when I go behind the bleacher to go to the locker room what do I see? Rachel and Sam smiling and hugging. While the hell is she smiling at Sam and hugging him"? I'm her boyfriend I should be comforting her, not him. This is a job for a boyfriend. Wait a second, is Sam her boyfriend? Is Rachel cheating on me? No way. She wouldn't do that. But wait now Sam's wiping the tears off her cheeks. That's a total boyfriend move. Holy shit! Rachel is actually cheating on me with one of my best friends. I can't believe it. I stumble backwards running back to the main building. What am I going to do? She's cheating on me. How dare she? I run down the hallway and notice on my way by that someone cleaned off Rachel's locker. I don't even know where I'm going my legs are carrying me. They carry me all the way to the slushy machine where my hands automatically pick up a cup and fill it to the top with the cherry ice and make my way down to the entrance of the school closest to the field and my eyes meet Rachel walking towards me.

"Noah I was just looking for you. Can we-" I cut her off by dumping the drink in her face. I can't even wrap my head around what I just did before I'm shoved into a locker by Sam. He's throwing punches and I try to block him but eventually give up. I don't care if Rachel was cheating on me with the whole football and hockey team, I should never have dumped that on her.

Rachel's P. O. V

I finish my conversation with Sam and we walk back into the school and I see Noah right away.

"Noah I was just looking for you. Can we-" I was gonna say go somewhere and talk but I was shut off by the tossing of a slushy in my face. Sam is on Noah in an instant and I just stand there shocked. Noah just threw that on me. Why would he do that? I thought he loved me. I thought he was supposed to protect me from stuff like this. I guess I was wrong. Surprisingly I don't start crying. I think I've done enough of that for one day I just stand there shocked. When Finn and Mr. Shuester manage to pull Sam of of Puck his lip is dripping blood and his cheek is already bruised.

"Are you happy now Rachel? Did you get what you wanted?" is he high or something?

"What are you talking about Noah? Maybe you have a concussion or something."

"I know what I saw," I give him a very confused look. " Don't play dumb. You're cheating on me with Sam! After everything I've done for you."

"I am not cheating on you with Sam. I'm not cheating on you with anyone, you hit your head against the lockers to hard and your not thinking clearly."

"Oh please. I was supposed to be the one comforting you. I'm your boyfriend it's what we do. Instead it was Sam. I know what cheating looks like so you know what fine. It's over, you have free range to be with him if you so choose. You can come get your shit later."

"Noah I-" my voice cracks and he just shakes his head and storms off while trying to wipe away the blood on the back of his hands.

I don't know what his problem is. I would never cheat on him. I would never cheat on anybody, it's wrong. Sam is just a nice guy, he's my friend, he's like my brother. I don't understand what was running through his mind. That afternoon when I get home I don't pack my stuff. I wait for Noah so we can talk but he doesn't come home. I go to sleep giving up waiting around one in the morning but before I do I think about this afternoon. In glee club everyone was on my side. Even Santana handed us some baby wipes to clean me off when the others ran out which was surprising. Sam wasn't there since he got suspended. Finn was saying something about how he knows what he did was bad but you never throw a slushy at a pregnant girl and Quinn nodded in agreement. Which was comforting I guess but at the same time it kind of just pissed me off.

I don't see Noah the day after and I start to worry because no one- not me, his mom, the glee club, or the waitress at Breadsticks (most surprising of all)- had seen him all week.

A/N: reviews make me smile.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update school started back up and I've been really stressed. I have kind of a lot to say so**

**1.) Always expect an update on Friday. I probably will **_**only**_** update on Friday's but I'm not say that I won't update other days, just always expect one on Friday's unless given an excuse by me.**

**2.) I am having a major thing of writers block so please, please, please, help me out in any way you can. I promise you will get credit, I PROMISE. I do have ideas and plans for this story but those can't happen till later and I really want this story to be as long as possible before the sequel. (yes there will be a sequel)**

**3.) I have decided to thank you for your never ending support sooooo this story is at 88 reviews now if I get to the big 100 then I'll give the 100****th**** reviewer a one-shot of there choice. I'll do a bunch of these too so don't worry :P (also Tayler Gleek182 you do not count because I'm already writing you one that you can read before I put it up when I see you Saturday)**

**4.) Gleek182 has this really good Klaine story out called Mysterious Boy so you should go read it because it's awesome.**

**5.) And finally GLEE SEASON 4 EPSIODE 1: SPOILERS BELOW WARNING SKIP PAST BOLD AND GO TO STORY TO MISS THEM.**

**Okay so I love all the music in it, especially Call Me Maybe, It's Time, and Chasing Pavements. I was very upset in finding out that Tike broke up and I hope they go into details on why. Also did anyone else feel that Tina was sort of being a bitch? I know they're all popular now and I know that she thinks she's the new Rachel but still. Also when Artie said that thing about the poor sweet lunch lady (A.K.A Marley's mom) I was like 'Noooo they got Artie! Sue's baby Robin= cutest thing ever. I feel like even if Mr. Shue knew that he wanted Jake in the New Directions he still should have let him finish. He let Marley finish when he clearly knew that she was going to join. I hate Kitty's character already, she's a bitch. So when Burt and Kurt said goodbye I was like crying a lot it was not a pretty site. I also cried when Rachel called Kurt saying all that stuff. It's going to be a very emotional season if I already cried twice in episode one. I was very happy to find out that Blaine is 'the new Rachel' though I love all the others and no one can ever replace Rachel it still made me smile. The new guy Brody said 'Cassie' which is my name and I freaked out. Also in the episode 2 promo Kurt/Chris Colfer said it and I agin freaked out. They said my name on glee, I'm a dork. Okay soooo I think that's it enjoy the chapter and review!**

**Rachel's P.O.V**

It's been a whole eight days since I last saw Noah and I'm really freaking out. I asked when Maria Puckerman planned on notifying the police that he was missing but she reassured me that whenever things got tough he would always disappear for four or five days then come back when he's thought things over and cooled off. I didn't have the heart to tell her that one- he would always be at my place when that happened and now I'm not there anymore, and two- it's been eight days not five. Just as it was becoming night it really started to sink in on how much I needed him around. With all this drama going on I'm starting to feel like my life is a movie. Just as I'm starring intently on the ceiling lost in thought with the playlist on my phone labeled 'SAD' when I got a text and sighed because it was all the way across the room. No I'm not lazy, just really pregnant. I roll myself off the bed and pick it off the bureau and my mood immediately changes when I see who it's from.

**To Rachel:**

**Get dressed and meet me outside. I have something to show you.**

It was from Noah. I quickly pull on my last pair of fitting jeans- I really need to go shopping- and pull a hoodie over my expanded abdomen before rushing careful downstairs. Noah would kill me if I fell. When I go outside I see him leaning against his car so I walk right up to him, tears in my eyes. _Damn, hormones. _

"Noah," I say my voice cracking, he sighs.

"Rach," he whispers looking into my eyes. I don't know what to say at all. The inner dramatic and very hormonal brain starts to control me before I reach my hand up and smack him.

"I deserved that." He says after rubbing his cheek fir a few moments. It's my turn to sigh.

"No. No you didn't, Noah."

"Are you kidding me? I slushied you. I slushied my _pregnant _girlfriend. Then I left for days without saying anything for days. I can see the worry that has been on your face and I'm an ass I know that," I open my mouth to stop him but he cuts me off by holding a hand up. "Let me finish Rach," I give a slight nod for him to continue. "After thinking about it I realized that I'm the one who asked Sam to take care of you from the very beginning and that's all he was doing. I have no clue how I will ever make this up to you and I feel like such a dick," he's crying now and I've only seen Noah cry twice. Once when his dad came back in town and they got into a big argument and two when he really messed up his shoulder in football. "Please forgive me. I know I don't deserve but please. I was just jealous and wrong and stupid Rachel and I'm sorry."

"Where did you go?" he looks up at me.

"What?"

"You were gone eight days Noah where did you stay." He smiles slightly.

"That's what I wanted to show you," He says and pulls the passenger door open. "If you would." I don't answer. Instead I just hope in and buckle up and he gets in and we drive for about ten minutes before he pulls out a scarf.

"Tie this around your eyes?" he asks me kindly.

"You're not going to go all mass murderer on me are you?" he chuckles.

"No. No I'm not. It's just a surprise." I take it from his hands questioningly and tie it securely around my eyes and we drive for about ten more minutes before I feel the car stop. "I'll Guide you, just don't take it off." He does guide me. Into a building and then into an elevetor and I hear 5 pings meaning we're on the fifth floor when he guides me out of it and we turn to the left and walk up a hallway before I hear keys and a door opening then the blindfold is being removed from around my eyes.

We're in an apartment. From the front door I see the living room with a couch, chair, T.V, coffee table, and rug. I let my eyes wonder over to the kitchen where the wall separating it from the living room has a small bar counter and it's decently big for an apartment. There are tables and high chairs and other supplies. I turn my head all the way to the left where I see a closet door all the way at the end and one next to the door where I'm guessing it's the bathroom.

"And that's not all," he says and he leads me to the right where we walk past the couch and take another right where there is a small hallway with a door on the end and to doors on the sides. One I can tell is another closet and the other seems like a bedroom like the end of the hall.

"When did you do all this?" I ask shocked. "How can we afford it?"

"My uncle owns the place. I recruited Hummel and the other glee ladies to do all the designing and stuff and the men of the club to do all the furniture heavy lifting. We just painted the nursery so you can't stay in there long because of the paint fumes but I want you to see."

"I don't understand. How did you even think I would take you back." His smile starts to fade.

"I've been planning it for weeks. Over these last eight days I've only left to get supplies. My uncle rented it to me for a much discounted price so I got more baby stuff. I want to know whether or not you're going to take me back but first I think you should see the other two rooms first, okay?"

"Y-yea, okay."

"Good." He takes me hand and leads me to the first room in the hall and he opens it for me to see a large room painted white. Half of it is covered with a bunch of blue items and there is a guitar painted on the wall next to a pair of drums. There are lightning bolts and fires on the instruments. Nathan is painted on the wall in very boy like letters. I can't help but let out a life.

"He is so going to be _your _son," I interject before turning to the half with pink items all over it and cupcakes on the wall. Caroline is painted on with cursive letters. "Noah, this is so amazing. I can't believe you did this for me. For us." Tears are running down my face and he pulls me into his arms stroking my hair.

"I wanted to show you that I'm ready to love all of you. And I do. I don't expect you to forgive me right away if you even forgive me at all it's just, I screwed up Rach and I'm sorry. I really truly am. I know sorry will never be enough but I hope it's a start."

"You left me," I state the obvious. "And you promised you'd never do it again." I look up into his eyes through my tears.

"Noah I…"

**A/N: Do you think Rachel should take him back? Remember that the hundredth reviewer gets a one-shot of your choosing. And go check out Gleek182's story. (next one I will do my best in making it longer but I'm so bad about that so sorry.)**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Authors notes will start being at the bottom soon just so you all know. Sorry this took so long to get out. The next one will probably be long too because I'm going to try making them longer and more spell checked but that means they'll be better. Also I have a lot of writers block for this; I had a few ideas but not much. Thanks to the reviewer who let me use their review as what Rachel says. My final thing is to remind you all that Rachel is almost six months pregnant. I'm not sure what months it is and stuff so let's just say the due date is around nationals. Thanks, lovely.**

**XXX**

"Noah I… I can't," Rachel's voice cracked and tears sprung to her eyes. "I just.. You.. left when you got scared because things were getting harder. Life's hard, so what is to say that it won't happen again if we have a fight or something. Are you going to just not see your son for eight days? What you did was nice, but you need to grow up some and at least let me know you were okay.I was going crazy and..I'm sorry, but I can't."

"I apologized." Puck replies dumbly. "I said I was sorry."

"And I heard you. I love you, Noah, so much. And I love what you did. I still want to live with you and you'll always be my best friend but I can't be with you right now. Please understand that the stress of you being jealous of Sam for no reason may I add is to much."

"I can change that!"

"Noah," Rachel sighed "It's not that I want you to change, it's that I can't trust you to take care of me and us right now."

He looks hurt as he speaks, "What do you mean?"

"What if you can't take it and just run out."

"I would _never _do that to you."

"Maybe we could just give things a try once they're born. I only have about three months to go. And twins are usually born early. I just need to see how things are going to play out before I add another factor to my life."

Puck sighed and ran a hand through his Mohawk. "I was gonna take you shopping. I figured you could use some new clothes so I was going to take you shopping. And then out to dinner."

"We can still do that if you want. I don't hate you."

Puck nodded with a smile and led them to the car.

**XXX**

Five grueling hours later Rachel had new maternity clothes and had eaten her weight in Chinese food. They were out to the car when Rachel declared she had to pee and she would meet Puck in the car.

When she came out of the bathroom she saw Santana sitting with a little girl who looked to be about two. When Rachel passed by she tried to not make eye contact by the little girl said something that made her halt in her tracks.

"Mommy, that lady is having a baby!"

Santana's eyes widened and Rachel turned on her heels. "Mommy?"

The girl nodded, black curls falling in her face as she reached for a chicken tender to dip in her ranch dressing. Once she finished chewing she looked up to Rachel, "My mommy is pretty like you. Do you know my mommy? Are you having a girl baby or boy baby? Where does your baby come out? Have you named it yet? My name is Daisy. What's your name? My mommy's name is Santana."

Rachel ignored her questions and turned to the shocked Latina, "Mommy?!" she shrieked "You have a daughter and you criticize _me _for being pregnant?"

"Look can we not do this right now?"

"And when do you suggest we do 'this'?" Rachel was pissed. How dare Santana have the nerve to give her shit about her baby after this?

Santana told her daughter to finish up her food and once she did she set her on a double trip through the carousel with one of the workers standing by her horse. While her daughter enjoyed that for ten minutes Santana told Rachel everything. How she got pregnant towards the end of eighth grade and her old school gave her crap about it. She explained that's why she was being awful to Rachel, because no one else was giving her a hard time. None of it mattered to Rachel though. She stormed out of the mall to give the information to Puck needing to get it off her chest. Santana followed her out with Daisy shortly after to the car where she lived. That was the only part she didn't mention to Rachel. Her mother had kicked her out a month or so ago and she didn't want anyone's pity. She had supposed Brittany would let her stay there knowing she was the only one who knew about Daisy and surprisingly kept the secret all this time.

When Rachel finally slid into the car she wasn't sure how to feel. Angry? Sad? Guilty? Relieved. Puck could see it in her face.

"What happened? Why were you gone so long?"

"I ran into Santana…" Rach whispered and Puck let out a threatening noise "She has a daughter, Noah. That's why she is the way she is to me."

Puck shockingly began to laugh.

"It's not funny!" The pregnant teenager snapped with a scowl on her face. "I'm serious. I just saw them in there." Puck's face straightened out.

"Are you sure it wasn't a sister? Or a cousin? Maybe she was babysitting." He suggested.

"Daisy called her mommy and Santana told me everything." Rachel sighed.

She had a feeling school would be hell tomorrow.

**XXX**

**A/N: Hey so wow I hadn't even planned on that it just happened. **


End file.
